


Running on Water

by ajremix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Brook realized a new skill was one of the lowest days of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running on Water

He never really kept track of the days he'd stand on the railing, feeling the rolling ocean under his feet, hidden in that endless, dark mist. It was a thing that just happened, letting the invisible measures of time seep into his bones and suddenly there he was, toes hanging over nothing. It was the one place on the ship that Brook couldn't hear laughter and music and death. It was the one place where the past didn't haunt the future and Brook was finding himself standing there more and more these days, weeks, years.

It was so tempting to take that one more step. To let himself be enveloped in endless black and ocean spray and oblivion. Just one more step and he'd no longer have to remember smears of blood long since washed away, instruments broken beyond repair, the ghosts that blurred every lonely moment of his existence.

Just one step.

Just....

Air whistled through his ribcage and Brook felt nothing but relief and then-

_they promised Laboon and he promised Yorki and the crew and Laboon was still waiting and what was he doing he didn't want to die oh god don't die Laboon_

He hit the water with flailing limbs and panicked shrieks. What had he done? _What had he done_?

Brook's hand brushed against a frayed rope hanging down and he grasped it, still shrieking all the while, clinging until the memory of his heart stopped trying to hammer its way out of his chest. He shivered and cried and pleaded forgiveness from everyone he could name. By the time he'd gone through the list, Brook realized that he was hanging from a rope at the stern, near the broken rudder. He wasn't entirely certain how that was possible- he'd jumped off the railing from the port side just forward the main mast. How had he gotten there? How had he not drowned?

When he climbed back to the deck, Brook realized that, while his pantlegs were soaked, the rest of him was dry. Had he actually run on water? Was that possible, even for someone that was nothing but bones?

He lay back on the deck, memories rushing sounds through his skull again. "I've been given a third chance," he told his ghosts. He laughed- a forlorn thing that couldn't decide if it was grateful or broken. "Yohohoho!"


End file.
